katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leather Pants
Lyrics Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Let's take his leather pants Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Let's take his leather pants Ha, ha, ha-ha-ha Mwa-ha, ha-ha-ha La la, la-la-la We want his leather pants Ga ga, ra-ra-ra Na na, fla-fla-fla La la, cha-cha-cha Take off his leather pants I'm getting ready, my legs have been waxed 'Cause, when we get them, I am wearing your slacks Right on my tush Tush, tush, tush Right on my tush We want your trousers, your breeches, your chaps No, you can't get these pants by shopping at Gap Their service sucks Sucks, sucks, sucks It really sucks You know that we want them And you know that we need them We want the pants, Your leather pants! Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge, Him and me will take your leather pants! Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge, Him and me will take your leather pants! Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Let's take his leather pants Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Give us the effing pants Bla bla, bla-bla-bla Ja ja, pa-pa-pa Ya ya, mamma-mia We want those leather pants We don't want vinyl or chinos or briefs I am a criminal and he is a thief Plus we're both hot Hot, hot, hot We are quite sexy Spoken: Bakura: Marik, that doesn't rhyme. Marik: Shut up, I am Lady Gaga! Sung: I have watched Psycho and I liked Vertigo The Birds was okay--Ooh! I love Rear Window! By Alfred Hitchcock Cock, cock, cock We love Hitchcock Spoken: Alfred Hitchcock: Good evening. Sung: You know that we want them And you know that we need them We want the pants, Your leather pants! Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge, Him and me will take your leather pants! (oh-oh-oh, oh, oh) Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge, (oh-oh-oh, oh, oh) Him and me will take your leather pants! Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh We want those leather pants Nyoh-oh-oh, oh, oh Let's steal his leather pants Ta ta, ma-ma-ma Ba ba, wa-wa-wa Za za, va-va-va Take off his leather pants Ga ga, ra-ra-ra Na na, fla-fla-fla La la, cha-cha-cha I like these silly voices Wear, wear leather, baby Work it, move your tush, it's sexy Wear, wear leather, baby Work it, move your tush, it's sexy Wear, wear leather, baby Work it, move your tush, it's sexy Wear, wear leather, baby Work it-- I'm an evil bitch, baby! We want your pants, and we want our revenge We want your pants, and we're really just friends! Je voudrais son pantalon cuir Son pantalon--why am I speaking French? Why am I speaking French? I don't want to be French! We want your leather pants! Take off your freaking pants! Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge, Him and me will take your leather pants! (oh-oh-oh, oh, oh) Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge, (oh-oh-oh, oh, oh) Him and me will take your leather pants! Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh We want the freaking pants Let's get his leather pants Let's take his leather pants Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Take off those freaking pants Remove his effing pants Let's take his leather pants Ha ha, ha-ha-ha Mwa ha, ha-ha-ha Ga ha, ha-ha-ha We got the leather pants Category:Songs